


【星俊】漂亮姐姐

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou





	【星俊】漂亮姐姐

黄仁俊穿着不知道从哪个劣质淘宝卖家买来的短款水手服，

被朴志晟按着肩膀压在床沿上，上衣堪堪遮住胸部，若是个女孩子，怕这会早已春光大泄，

裸露在外的是紧致的小腹和细腰，被身后的动作连带着不断起伏，

 

下身是短到不能再短的蓝白水手裙，伴随着顶弄的动作被不断撩起，

却因为过短始终无法掀过去，只能一下一下浅浅摩擦着臀尖处敏感的皮肤，

边缘还沾上了润滑液，带着湿意细滑过的感觉让黄仁俊没来由的想起上学时被新书薄页划过手指的触感。

 

 

朴志晟突然压低身体，按着肩膀的手改为攥住脖颈处的软肉，

指腹还压住了几缕浅栗色的假发，像是被这性别颠倒的假发蛊惑了一样，

手掌收起，唯留中指指腹轻压着发丝顺着在黄仁俊白皙的背上打圈。

 

 

滑到耸起的蝴蝶骨处，狠按下去的动作和突然加速进出小穴的动作同时进行，

刺激的黄仁俊发出又疼又爽的哼叫声，

 

朴志晟还尚有几分稚嫩颜色的脸庞却偏要做出一副恶狠狠的姿态来，

一手拉扯着发丝，一手握住纤细的腰肢往自己胯下狠撞，非要听到整间屋子充盈着啪啪声才满意。

 

 

嘴上还要不依不饶的问着，“仁俊，舒服吗”

 

黄仁俊明明被巨物已经操得瘫软下身子，还要嘴硬，

 

“舒...舒服个屁......一点都不...爽.....恩”

 

“仁俊，嘴硬可是不行的哦”

 

“诶呀，都忘了仁俊今天穿了小裙子带了假发呢，怎么还能叫仁俊呢”

 

“是不是呀， 姐 姐”朴志晟一字一句地用状似天真的口气叫着姐姐，下身还愈发凶猛的进出不断收缩的甬道。

 

 

姐。 姐。

 

 

黄仁俊和朴志晟初识是在学校商学院的大厅，

彼时作为刚入学的新生，朴志晟第一次去找导员就迷了路，着急忙慌的截住一位学姐就想要问路，抬眼的一瞬间，世界仿佛按了静音键一般消声。

朴志晟空张着嘴支支吾吾说不出完整的话，

眼见着学姐秀气的眉毛皱起，身体也微微移动要走的样子，才结巴的问出了话，学姐略低的嗓音指了路后，转身就要离开。

朴志晟不知道哪里涌上来的一腔热血，一把抓住学姐的手腕，

“学姐，可以加下你微信吗”

闻言，只见学姐放松了警惕的神色，出乎意料的带上了点莫名的表情，

挑了挑眉，也不多说话，就只是直勾勾的盯着人眼睛看。

朴志晟被盯得愈发慌乱的时候，学姐拿出手机示意朴志晟快点扫码，看着扫码的动作刚完成，学姐就头也不回的离开，只留下朴志晟一个人愣在原地。

 

 

 

加了微信之后的故事走向却不像朴志晟想象的那般美好，

无他，只知道学姐叫黄仁俊，朋友圈什么动态也没有，

找学姐聊天得到的也只是恩，啊，是啊，对的这样的敷衍回答，

时间一长，再热烈的满腔情意也已消退，更何况只是一面的见色起意而已。

 

 

直到第二年夏天，考完最后一门试解放的朴志晟，想要好好在宿舍睡一觉，

却被李楷灿拉着非要去酒吧，美名其曰真正的放松一下。

海滨小城市的夜晚，就连酒吧也带着独有的咸湿海风气息，

没有过分的噪音，有的是缓慢色情的低哑女声在慢条斯理的吟唱。

 

坐在吧台随意的一瞥，突然回过神再次看向之前目光投向的地方，

角落的卡座里，黄仁俊穿着裁剪过的短款水手服，坐在一个男人身上，

几乎整个人都窝在对方怀里，本身就过短的裙摆因为坐姿更加无法遮掩，隐隐约约还能看到白色底裤。

 

两只手都挂在男人的脖子上，仰着头乖巧的任对方在嘴唇、脖颈、锁骨上索取，黑色的长发被染成栗色，伴随着身体的颤抖在空中轻荡。

 

 

整个人的姿态，献祭一般。

 

 

朴志晟瞬间火气就上来了，说不上为什么，

就是觉得自己心目中女神一般的高冷学姐，今天这幅任人采撷的低贱模样仿佛侮辱了自己将她奉若灵魂缪斯。

一如一年前的冲动，朴志晟上前就将黄仁俊从男人身上拉下来，拽着手腕就想带他离开。被男人一伸脚拦住，

 

“哪来的小孩子啊，跑到这里撒野”

 

朴志晟也不知道该怎么说，愤怒上了头开口就想骂人，被黄仁俊手一挡拦了下来，

 

“你先回吧，这我学弟，明再说”

 

男人撇了下嘴，翻了个白眼把腿缩了回来，朴志晟还没反应过来怎么回事反被黄仁俊拉着手腕出了酒吧。

 

 

在酒吧后巷，黄仁俊停住脚步，双手抱臂，不耐烦的看着地面，

脚还在地面上轻微划拉着，在酒吧灯光的映射下，活像高中时不学好的不良学姐，

“说吧，什么事”

朴志晟嘴巴动了动不知道要怎么表达自己的怒意，

略微冷静一点好像自己并没有什么资格去质问只有一面之缘的黄仁俊。犹豫再三，又害怕不说话黄仁俊就要走掉重新去找那个男人，

 

“你想上床吗?”

 

“噗，你说什么，搞笑吗”

 

“我说，反正你和他不也是就想上床吗，我也可以”

 

黄仁俊只是摇了摇头，随手拍拍他的肩膀眼看就要走，

 

“为什么啊！”

 

“真的想知道?”

 

“......恩！”

 

 

 

黄仁俊终于抬起盯着地面的头，似笑非笑的看着朴志晟，

牵着他的手引导着他顺着身体曼妙的曲线摸向自己的下体，

朴志晟被黄仁俊的大胆动作吓的不住地往回缩手，却被黄仁俊的坚定地箍住手无法挣脱。

女孩子迷人的秘密裙底被掀开一角，白色的裤边暴露在外，手指轻触到秘密地带，

感受到的是一团鼓囊囊。黄仁俊看着朴志晟瞪大的双眼被逗得前仰后合，

 

“学弟啊，现在知道了吧，以后记得叫我学长哦，我没空陪你性启蒙了哈”

 

被本能所驱动的初生牛犊，出乎意料的没有后退，接下来发生的就是故事的开头。

 

 

 

晃神的黄仁俊被朴志晟拉着胳膊向后拽起，回了神。

 

单薄无力的身体被拽起向后靠在朴志晟的怀里，头被向侧面掰过，一下一下的啄亲，

胸前的茱萸也被手指时轻时重的按压，下身动作不停的一下一下撞击，肉体相撞声竟难得的让黄仁俊红了脸。

 

只觉得自己那处酥酥麻麻的，不禁主动摇着腰吞吐朴志晟的胯下之物，

不仅白皙的脸上绯红一片，就连眼周都染上了粉红色，舒爽的只能发出黏腻的气音哼叫声。

 

下身的柱体一直处于高高翘起的状态，随着朴志晟操干的动作，不断地轻拍黄仁俊的肚皮，

头部的小眼渗出了透明的液体，因着轻拍的动作蹭到细腻的皮肤上，甚至拉出了一点细线。

 

即将到顶的快感促使黄仁俊忍不住伸出手想撸动自己腿间的勃起，却被朴志晟扣住手腕，

 

 

“姐姐怎么会有阴茎呢，要靠小穴高潮才可以的啊，姐姐”

 

“嗯...不行......志晟啊....让我射吧.....志晟...”

 

 

可是他的求饶并没有让朴志晟松开手，甚至下身挺动的更深更快更用力了，

阴茎朝着穴心一阵猛烈的动作，黄仁俊被干的小声呻吟，浑身上下都泛着红。

 

突然向前顶胯式的跳动了几下，黄仁俊伴随着啜泣的高昂呻吟射了出来，

高潮带来的就是他忍不住缩紧下面，朴志晟本也差不多到了极点，被黄仁俊温暖的菊穴一紧，挺动着将小穴灌满。

 

 

微软的阴茎混着精液还插在穴肉中，

朴志晟抱着黄仁俊侧躺在床上，只听见黄仁俊情事过后急促的喘气声，

引诱着朴志晟寻上微张的嘴唇舌交缠，下身又开始轻缓的搅动......


End file.
